the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ketria (A Spaceific Universe)
Ketria is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Ketria Kader Gender : Female Age : 30 Species : Human Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Fleet Admiral (Formerly), Militia Admiral Notable Relations : N/A Faction(s) : The Council (Formerly), Ketria's Militia Homeworld : Alaraa Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information *Unlike most other characters, Ketria will be followed around by CHLOE who cannot be shot by enemy players but only actively participates when one of Ketria's related abilities are activated. In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Tank *Difficulty : Hard *Health Total : High *Movement Speed : Slow *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Special Minigun Ketria uses her large minigun which increases in damage with the longer that it is fired but must be spun up. *Weapon Type : Minigun *Firing Mode : Sustained *Damage Amount : Small-Large (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Large *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Long *Recoil Amount : Small First Ability : Self-Protection Ketria can have her robot CHLOE place a bubble shield around her that absorbs all damage sent her way until it either gets shot down and must be recharged or Ketria cancels it to save her shield. *Ability Type : Shielding *Shielding Amount : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Dependent (Can Be Cancelled) *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : Medium-Long (Depending On Damage Taken) *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Taken) Second Ability : Ally Shielding Ketria can have CHLOE place a bubble shield around any targeted ally that works like it does when used on Ketria herself except lasts a shorter amount of time and can't be cancelled again. *Ability Type : Shielding *Shielding Amount : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Medium (Each Hit Taken) Third Ability : Ammunition Hack Ketria can overcharge her minigun so that it starts consuming no ammunition and continuously fires while dealing out full damage until it overheats and must take longer to reload. *Ability Type : Buffing *Movement Bonus : Causes Less *Usage Time : Medium *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Ultimate Ability : Giving Space Ketria overcharges her minigun to instead pour out of all her loaded ammunition in a spread that will both deal out damage and continuously knock enemies back for as long as they keep being hit. *Ability Type : Damaging/Crowd Control *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Medium *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Charge Time : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Hold Strong All tanks are naturally resistant to the effects of knockback abilities and take less damage from crowd control abilities while the healing they receive from others is increased slightly when not being damaged. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : N/A *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Ketria has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Armored Soldier (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Ketria Showing Off Her "Guns" Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Ketria Lifting Up Her Minigun And Smirking Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"I Got The Brawn AND The Brain, What You Got?" Story Appearances Trivia *Ketria's creation was inspired by the existence of Pharah and Zarya from Overwatch. Category:A Spaceific Universe